<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflection by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112334">Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, It was all a simulation, Korekiyo comforts, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Shuichi just wanted water, Shuichi learns this, Shuichi thinks about life, That's okay, and it isn't always a short journey, and not just the big brother figure, and that's okay, but he got mental illness instead, he deserves to be able to cry and have someone comfort him, he got his water though, he's probably got the most problems, heavily traumatized, like he has problems too, rantaro sorta has a panic attack but it isn't described so, so is anyone going to talk about the fact that Rantaro is probably, sometimes you cry yourself to sleep in your boyfriend's arms, that's good, we all do, we'll be okay some day, we'll make it, we're all here to get better, while he sings Frere Jacques at 2 in the morning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Shuichi Saihara's P.O.V. ]</p><p>You need a cup of water and some time to think.</p><p> </p><p>A short one-shot about realizing it's okay to take as much time as you need to recover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So my friend made a recording of themself singing the first part of Frere Jacques and I got emotional.<br/>I had art block, so I wrote instead. I have a lot of emotions about this fic, and maybe it's venting, but who knows<br/>I am just a simple Rantaro kinnie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is Shuichi Saihara, and you believe that the people around you are calm and collected when this game starts. </p><p>Of course, everyone freaks out when the game is first announced, but other than that, they seem to be doing more okay than you thought they would. You're doing just as horribly as you think you are.</p><p>Except that you're one of the three that make it out. </p><p>And now you're in a hospital. It was a simulation. It was a simulation, and you sobbed when you saw everyone. When you remembered everything. </p><p>Those "pregame personalities" that Tsumugi had made up, those were fake. You can't believe you've now gone through two personality altering experiences. Well, one. She got the in-game you almost exactly on the spot, same with everyone else.</p><p>She hasn't changed much, really. She's stolen memories and experiences, relationships and trust, but they're all coming back slowly now. You don't need a flashback light to lie to you anymore. Just your brain.</p><p>Your brain lies a lot, you realize.</p><p>You're one of the most okay people from your class, they tell you. You don't feel like it. That makes you feel guilty; if it's bad for you and you're one of the better ones, you're scared of what that means for everyone else.</p><p>You're all allowed to wander the floor whenever you want, as long as you're in bed by lights out, and you don't hurt anyone. Everyone can follow those rules easily.</p><p>Almost everyone.</p><p>It's one of those nights where you can't sleep, so you pace. Eventually you decide to just go get some water and see if that helps anything. You're halfway down the hall when you hear mumbling, a hum sort of noise.</p><p>You keep walking, and the sound gets louder. It's coming from a room, and with a quick check, you can see its Shinguuji's. It's dark, and the door is open. You can't help but glance inside, halfway expecting the worst.</p><p>What you see is something that breaks your heart for maybe the eighth time today alone. The masked boy is sitting in the corner of the room, singing some French lullaby quietly. His chin is resting on familiar green hair, and you can see Amami almost in a fetal position, shaking in your taller friend's lap silently. He's got his head buried in Shinguuji's chest, and you can tell he's crying. </p><p>You look back up at Shinguuji, who is gently cradling Amami, and you two make eye contact. He doesn't stop the soft, repetitive song. He blinks slowly, golden eyes disappearing behind pale eyelids for a moment. When he opens them again, he's looking down at Amami.</p><p>You stay in the doorway for a second or two more before turning and quietly continuing down the hallway. You feel like you've just interrupted something meant to be private, otherwise you would've stepped in and asked what you could've done. </p><p>You always thought of Amami as the most strong-willed of all of you. He'd been through two games, lost most of his family, and he still smiled and did his best to help. You were stupid to forget that no one here is strong.</p><p>You all have major issues, and you guess that maybe Amami wasn't the strongest. You know he's the weakest. The strongest… might actually be you, but you'd never say it out loud. Just because you're strong doesn't mean you're okay. You think that's okay.</p><p>You spend a while lost in thought as you get your water, and as you sip at it, you zone out. </p><p>By the time you walk back down the hallway, you don't hear any more quiet song. You like your head into Shinguuji's room to make sure nothing's happened.</p><p>Amami's still now, aside from a shaky rise and fall of his shoulders. It's slow enough that you know he's asleep. Shinguuji is almost perfectly still except for his own breathing. His eyes are shut, and neither of the two have changed position. You think they look more relaxed now. Once it registers that they're both asleep, you go back to your room. </p><p>People don't sleep much around here, so you don't want to interrupt whatever anyone can get.</p><p>Your name is Shuichi Saihara, and you know that the people around you are not calm and collected when this game ends. You think it will get better, though. </p><p>You all just need some time.</p><hr/><p>EDIT: Link to something I drew for this!! </p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/B9o_A6npeew/?igshid=1sj22vxblkd3v</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>